Jealousy
by Sylvie Liliea
Summary: YAOI Loz is jealous of Kadaj for gaining more of Jenova's attention and seeks cruel revenge. Noncon, incest, Yaoi. YES I DID MAKE LOZ WICKED HUGE! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT, PEOPLE! Just take it for what it is: A release of all my pent up anger.


"Loz, what's wrong?" Kadaj had been attempting to change a tire on his motorcycle, which had been punctured as the Remnants had tried to ride over some rubble in their path, when he noticed Loz leaning against a broken brick wall that had once been part of an old house. He glared angrily at the ground.  
"Nothing" was his terse, abrupt reply. He shifted and turned away.  
Kadaj stood up, dropping the tools he had been using. "I know it isn't 'nothing'. There's something wrong. You can tell me. I won't tease you." he walked over and placed his hand on Loz's shoulder. Loz shrugged him off  
"Leave me alone. You wouldn't understand." Loz said quietly, still turned away,

"But we're in this together! I'll understand. What makes you think I won't? Is it about Yazoo? I know he teases you, but really, he loves..."  
"It's not about Yazoo...It's about you."  
Kadaj was taken aback. He couldn't think of anything he'd done that would offend Loz more than Yazoo had with his teasing. "Me? What did I do?" he asked in a tone that was barely a whisper, again gingerly placing his hand on Loz's shoulder. Before Kadaj could react, Loz turned and grabbed his wrist painfully.  
"It's Mother..." His voice had lowered to a frightening growl. "She loves you more." He glared down murderously at his little brother.  
Kadaj's green eyes widened. "Loz...no...She doesn't! She loves all of us! She loves Yazoo, she loves me and she loves you! She loves all of us equa-" He was cut off by a sharp slap across his left cheek. He stumbled, his arm still in Loz's grasp. Kadaj looked up, shocked. A tiny dribble of blood dripped down his chin.  
"No...She doesn't, Kadaj! She loves i you /i more than she loves me or Yazoo!" Angry tears flowed down Loz's face as he brought his hand back and hit the frightened teen again. Kadaj fell to his knees.  
"Loz! Stop! What are you doing? Y-you don't understand!" He tried to twist his hand free, but Loz just held it harder, hurting him more.  
"Don't try to say it isn't true! Why can you hear her and we can't! She doesn't even speak to us!" Loz yelled as he grabbed a handful of Kadaj's now disheveled silver hair, yanking his head back and forcing him to look up.  
A tear trickled down Kadaj's soft cheek. He didn't know what to tell Loz. He'd seen him get violent before; occasionally, he would hit Yazoo if his taunting went too far, but he never hurt Kadaj. Kadaj was their leader, after all.  
"You can't think of another reason, can you?" He let go of Kadaj's hair and pulled him to his feet, before slamming him against the brick wall.  
"Y-Yazoo!" screamed Kadaj, desperate, He know Yazoo was too far away to hear them, likely in the nearby village terrorizing the population of amusement.  
Loz forced his body up against Kadaj's, trapping him between himself and the wall. Kadaj writhed, unable to fight, as Loz grabbed both his hands and pinning Kadaj against the bricks. "Loz! I-"

He was cut off as Loz forced his mouth upon his, violently shoving his tongue between Kadaj's soft lips and into the warm cavern of his mouth. Kadaj was so shocked that he couldn't even move for a moment. What was Loz doing now? Why was he kissing him?  
He brought his foot back and kicked Loz in the shin. Loz gave an angry yell and threw Kadaj to the ground.  
Kadaj tried to scramble to his feet, but Loz was faster. His eldest brother leaped upon him, pinning him again.  
"Loz, Stop it! Why-"  
Loz answered Kadaj before he could finish his question "I'm showing Mother what I think of her playing favorites! Mothers should love all their children the same!" He slapped Kadaj again, smearing the blood already on the boy's chin. "And for some reason, she thinks you're more important to her than me or Yazoo!" Kadaj felt Loz's hand slide up from his arm and close tightly around his throat.  
"You're mother's little darling, Kadaj." Loz's voice held a hurt tone, but somehow it sent chills up Kadaj's spine. "And I'm...not!" Loz's sad expression twisted into an evil grin "so now I'm going to show what it's like to feel completely worthless...in my own way."  
Kadaj's beautiful eyes widened in fear, "But Loz! Do you mean...You wouldn't! We're brothers!"  
Loz held tight to Kadaj's neck and slammed his head against the dusty ground. "I know that! I'm not stupid! And yes, you know exactly what I mean." And with that, Loz got up and slung Kadaj, struggling and screaming, over his shoulder.  
"Loz! STOP RIGHT NOW! You're..." Loz pressed down with bruising pressure on Kadaj's back. Kadaj knew that Loz could simple break his back like this with very little effort. He began to Carry Kadaj toward the woods. "Yazoo will be back soon! He just went to town!" Kadaj cried in a last ditch effort.  
He deliberately jostled him in his arms. "I don't care. He can find us if he wants."  
They soon came to where Loz was looking for: a shack, roof half caved in and overgrown with vines. TThey had used it as a shelter during a rainstorm a few nights ago and now Loz intended to use it again, but for a much different purpose.

Kadaj heard a loud crash as Loz kicked the rotted door down before roughly throwing his struggling victim to the ground.  
The youngest Remnant struggled to his feet and tried to escape, but Loz grabbed him and shoved him back down again, he leaped upon Kadaj, straddling his thighs, and began to tug at the straps across Kadaj's chest too eager to unbuckle them properly.  
Kadaj screamed, trying to wriggle out firm under his brother. Loz took no notice. He tugged down the zipper of Kadaj's coat.  
"Loz! Please stop! If you stop right now...I won't tell Yazoo! It can be our little-"  
"D'you think I care?" He yanked Kadaj's arms out of his sleeves before throwing him onto the rusted, rickety bed next to the wall.

Loz grabbed the edge of the bed and ripped a strip off the sheet. He twisted Kadaj's hands above his head and bound them tightly to the metal bar of the headboard. Kadaj pulled as hard as he could, but the knots were so tight that he couldn't even move them.  
Now Kadaj knew that there was no hope; he was trapped. He pulled helpless at his bonds, crying. "N...No..."  
Loz slid his hands over Kadaj's pale, smooth chest, stopping to forcefully pinch his nipples. Kadaj cried out in pain as he felt them bruising.  
Loz reached down, grabbed the waistband of Kadaj's pants, and yanked the tight leather off without bothering to unbutton or unzip them. He grabbed the buckled straps on Kadaj's legs and broke them before yanking Kadaj's boots off and pulling Kadaj's leather outfit the rest of the way off. Kadaj gave a cry of distress.  
He lay there shivering in his socks and underwear, terrified. How could his brother, his own brother, be doing something like this to him? He closed his beautiful eyes and whimpered loudly as Loz slid Kadaj's underwear off his slim hips and dropped them to the floor.

"Stop complaining!" Loz brought on of his gloved hands back and hit Kadaj again. His other hand shot down and wrapped around Kadaj's warm object. He began to tug on it violently, not giving any thought to Kadaj's comfort.  
He gasped, feeling his brother's hand upon him, abusing his untouched body. Loz pulled back and hit him again, this time striking him in the stomach. Kadaj screamed, "Stop it! S-Stop..." Loz struck his cheek before reaching for his own pants. "No..." Kadaj choked through his tears. Loz angrily struck Kadaj across the face again. he reached over and ripped another strip of fabric off the sheet. He roughly lifted Kadaj's head and tightly tied it over his mouth, muffling his desperate pleas. Loz dropped him.  
Kadaj's tears poured down his sweet face; his cries went unnoticed. He thought his brother loved him. How could he be doing this? He shook, his small frame wracked by sobs. Loz stripped his own shirt off and adjusted Kadaj's legs, situating himself between them.  
Kadaj's lovely eyes widened and he pulled helplessly as his bound arms as Loz reached for his own pants and unzipped them. Loz pulled himself up to Kadaj's quivering body and lifted his thin, shaking legs.  
Kadaj looked down and saw Loz situating himself at his backside. Kadaj gave a little, muffled cry when he saw Loz pressing up against him. Loz was so huge...it was so long and thick...that would never fit inside of him.  
Loz took Kadaj; impaling his small body with one horribly aggressive thrust, ripping the tiny opening as he forced more than eleven inches of hardened flesh into Kadaj's little, unwilling body.  
Kadaj screamed in pure agony and the sheer force of the push and the hardness of Loz's organ ripped his internal walls. Loz pulled out almost completely and looked down, grinning at the sight of Kadaj's blood coating him before throwing it back in. Loz threw his body down onto Kadaj's thrusting as he bit the soft flesh of Kadaj's cheek, making the crimson blood flowed over the practically white skin.

Kadaj's tortured, muffled screams caught in his throat as his elder brother brutally raped him. "You never cared about my feelings." Loz sobbed angrily into his ear "You only cared about what you wanted."

The pain was unbearable; Kadaj felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, unable to tolerate the agony that Loz was inflicting with his tearing thrusts, splashing blood over the tattered sheet. Before he passed out, he felt a tear fall from Loz's eye onto his blood smeared face.

When he awoke, Yazoo was gently washing the blood off of his face with a soft towel. He had unbound him and wrapped a clean sheet around him. He sat there, silently shaking his head as he wiped his younger brother's wounded cheek.

"Y-Yazoo?" He whispered, his voice weak from screaming.

"Kadaj…oh god…why did he do this to you?" Yazoo moved down and began to swab the blood off of Kadaj's thighs.

"Where's Loz?" Kadaj reached a shaking hand out and gently touched Yazoo's cheek.

"I don't know. He ran out of here crying. I asked him where you were, but he just cried harder and ran off. I came in here and found you." Yazoo brought a small bottle of Remedy to Kadaj's lips. "This will heal you."

He sipped it and felt it working. Yazoo leaned down and gently brushed his brother's hair off of his face before getting up and turning to leave. "Yazoo?"

"Ssh, Kadaj. Get some rest. I'm going to be back soon."

"But what about Loz?"

Yazoo knelt by Kadaj and put his arms around him. "He won't come back here and do it again. He seemed pretty shaken up about it when I saw him. Don't worry." Yazoo, usually unaffectionate, awkwardly kissed Kadaj on the forehead before getting up and leaving.

He was still worried as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't afraid that Loz would come back and do it again; he was worried for Loz himself. He was his brother, and he loved him still.


End file.
